


Welcome Home

by squidgie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Merlin comes home from a mission to surprise Arthur.  This is a modern royal AU with Merlin as a spy and Arthur as the crown prince.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: BBC Merlin, any, spy AU  
Not Betaed!

Merlin slipped into the palace with the ease of someone who had slinked their way into countless fortresses, though this mission was personal, not for his covert masters. Of course this fortress was the most secure of them all. But even as secure as it was, he still quickly made his way through the darkened halls, a smile on his face.

Buckingham Palace was faltering, and Arthur would hear of it. 

As Merlin rounded another corner, evading yet another guard, then confusing another, distraction made with a flash of gold in his eyes, he slipped into Arthur's bedroom and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. All was neatly bathed in darkness save for a slice of silver moonlight spilling in between curtains thrown wide open. He approached the bed where he found the crown prince laying on his side, the sheets and blankets kicked to the foot of the bed and Arthur's well muscled arms wrapped around a pillow. He smiled as he took his gloves off, then ran nimble fingers down the soft material of Arthur's sleeping breeches.

Arthur didn't stir as Merlin's finger gently glided from hip to thigh, though Merlin saw the side of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

"Take off your clothes and get into bed," Arthur said, his mouth clumsy from sleep. It wasn't Arthur's usual method of welcoming home his lover from a mission, but as awkward come-on lines went, it worked.

Merlin held in a laugh, then puffed up his chest. In his best imitation of King Uther Pendragon, he said, "What did you say to me, Arthur?"

Arthur was awake in an instant, a slurred, "Sorry! Sorry, Sire!" falling from his lips as he quickly untangled from the bedsheets and stood next to his bed. His face was white, though it quickly tinged pink as Arthur came out of his stupor and realized that it was Merlin having him on. "Gods, Merlin!" he said, then sat down with a thump.

With a cock of his head, Merlin smiled. "Is that any way to welcome me home, sire?"

Arthur looked him up and down, then leaned up and pushed Merlin's jacket off his shoulders. "So you didn't get shot, I see?" He sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows.

Merlin shook his head, his eyes half-lidded as warm hands patted him down welcomingly. "That was _one time_, Arthur," he said as he tossed his jacket to the nearby chair. And it had been. Of course it had been just after Merlin and Arthur had gotten together, and Merlin lost a couple pints of blood because, "It's not that bad. And you just want to get out of your promise to cook me dinner!" Arthur actually did, but only after Merlin had passed out and Arthur brought him to Gaius, the Pendragon family physician.

"One time is still far too many, Merlin," Arthur declared though a yawn. He nodded to the thick wooden door. "Am I going to have to sack another head of security?" His gaze stayed on the door long enough for Merlin to follow it. "Seriously, Merlin. One of these days the guards are going to catch you. And _then_ what are you going to do?"

Merlin took a few steps forward, then stood between Arthur's knees. He leaned down for a quick kiss. "Throw myself on the mercy of the crown prince?"

Arthur just smiled. "I like my suggestion better." He gave Merlin a wink, then climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to his waist.

As Merlin unbuttoned his cuffs, he asked, "And what suggestion would that be, Sire?"

Curling around the pillow again, Arthur's muffled voice repeated, "Take off your clothes and get into bed."


End file.
